


fever

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [19]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“While you’re out, I can invite Sanghyuk over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever

Jaehwan lounged back on his sofa, watching Wonshik putter around with eyes that were only half-open. Wonshik kept opening his mouth to say something and then closing it, throwing glares at Jaehwan every time. Jaehwan was content to let the entertainment keep going indefinitely. 

Besides, he knew exactly what Wonshik wanted to say to him. A couple of days earlier, Wonshik had announced that Hakyeon had asked to see him and Hongbin. He had announced this like he expected Jaehwan to kick up a fuss about it, perhaps beg to come along. Jaehwan had no real interest in seeing Taekwoon’s pet, only insisted on coming along for the entertainment of it, but now, he had something else to occupy him. 

“Ah, excellent,” Jaehwan had said, when Wonshik had stopped talking and was looking at him for a reply. “While you’re out, I can invite Sanghyuk over.”

Immediately suspicious, Wonshik had asked, “Why do you want to see Sanghyuk?”

Jaehwan had raised an arched eyebrow. “Do engage your brain, my child,” he’d drawled, and had the pleasure of seeing Wonshik think about it and grow rather ruffled, everything far too delayed.

Wonshik had seemed like he’d wanted to argue, but there wasn’t anything he could say. Watching him flounder had been quite funny. He was getting what he wanted, time away without Jaehwan, so he couldn’t very well complain about Jaehwan staying behind. But he didn’t want Jaehwan to have company while he was out, have his precious little protege over again. 

It was one or the other though, and in the end, he’d snarled and stomped out of the room, apparently deciding whatever Hakyeon needed them for was more important. 

Now, Hongbin breezed into the room, barefoot as usual. His presence seemed to bolster Wonshik some, so he stepped up to right in front of where Jaehwan was lying. Jaehwan looked up at him, face serene. “What is it?”

“If you hurt him,” Wonshik said, clearly struggling to find the right words, “if I come back to find him in that state again, I’ll—”

“What?” Jaehwan asked lazily. “Wonshik, you can’t harm me. That’s part of me being your maker. Threatening me is pointless. What are you going to do, get Hakyeon to get Taekwoon to hurt me?”

“Yes,” Wonshik said decisively. Hongbin rolled his eyes behind him. 

“Well, you needn’t worry,” Jaehwan said, sitting up and stretching. “Sanghyuk has already made it quite clear that he won’t tolerate such things.”

Wonshik pulled a face. “Good.” 

“I am interested though,” Jaehwan said. Wonshik tipped his head in confusion. “About Hakyeon. I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, after all, but _do_ let me know what is so important that he needs to see you so soon after Crazy tried to eat him. It’s been barely a week, after all.”

As usual, the nickname grated on Wonshik, like it was supposed to do. “You’re awful,” Wonshik said bluntly. “I don’t know what Sanghyuk sees in you.”

“He doesn’t see anything in me, Wonshik,” Jaehwan said with a smirk. “We’re not lovers, like you and Crazy here. We have a mutually beneficial relationship. He doesn’t need to like me to be physically attracted to me.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Jaehwan pointed out. “You don’t control me, or him, for that matter. I think we both know how well it went last time you or Hakyeon tried to do that.” 

Wonshik twitched, oddly human, but then Hongbin had his wrist and was dragging him bodily to the door. “Jeez,” he said. “You’re both as bad as each other.”

“I’m not—” Wonshik started.

“Come on,” Hongbin said, ignoring him. “We’re going to be late to see Hakyeon at this rate.” 

“Have fun,” Jaehwan trilled, right before the door slammed shut after them.

He lay back down, eyes drifting shut, basking in the peace, however temporary. Hongbin had not left the house much in the past week, and as a result neither had Wonshik, the two of them sending Jaehwan off to do their hunting for him. It was nice to have his house to himself, for just a short while. 

Sanghyuk had told him that he’d be taking the bus, like last time, which didn’t give Jaehwan much of an idea as to when he’d be arriving. It wasn’t too long after sunset, which had been around the time that he’d arrived the last time, but with no way of contacting Sanghyuk, Jaehwan could do nothing more than wait. 

One day, he decided, he was going to create one of those Facebook profiles and communicate with his human through that. It would save him having to travel around so much.

He could feel his attention drifting, close enough to sunset that he still felt a residual tiredness that was lulling him into a doze. A press against the wards, an intruder, had him shooting upright again, wide awake. He went still, listening, and realised— yes. It was Sanghyuk. 

Jaehwan got to his feet, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his face. He was looking forward to this.

——

Sanghyuk picked his way through the tunnels to Jaehwan’s house gingerly. He still wasn’t used to the darkness here, wasn’t sure he could ever be used to it. Even with his owl eyes tattoo, even with the knowledge that the path in front of him was smooth of obstacles, he still felt any minute that something would jump out at him, or scurry under his feet, and trip him. 

Of course, it was unlikely that anything living would be willing to live this close to a vampire lair. 

Doing this trip by himself, too, was leaving him unnerved. Everything felt all too reminiscent of the last time he’d come here alone. He’d taken the bus in, getting into the town just before darkness arrived. He’d gone to the same diner as before, this time ordering a coffee since he figured the caffeine could only help in this situation. It wasn’t too bad, better than the coffee he’d stolen from Hakyeon in the cafe last week, at least. Small mercies. 

He had sipped at it slowly, wasting his time as the sun set, whiling away the minutes before he could head over. He knew that Wonshik and Hongbin were leaving, to see Hakyeon — and wasn’t that something he’d have to find out about later — and the last thing he’d wanted was to run into either of them on his way in. Knowing they knew was bad enough, he didn’t need to face them with it. 

Jaehwan’s front door opened easily at his touch and he stepped in, trying for confident and just about missing nervous. He thought that was good enough because he was nervous. Horrifically nervous.

Jaehwan sauntered into the hallway, one hand tucked into his pocket. “Hello, love,” he said.

“Hello,” Sanghyuk said. He wished he could affect the same easy posture that Jaehwan had, but his body felt too full of energy to do so. “I—”

Jaehwan turned and walked away, making for the hallway and towards the bedroom immediately. Apparently he saw no need for chit-chat. Sanghyuk blinked, then rolled his eyes, feeling a modicum of his tension fade away. He followed Jaehwan, trailing a little behind. “Wonshik and Hongbin left?” he asked when they were right outside the bedroom door, wanting to be sure.

“Yes,” said Jaehwan. He threw open the door with a flourish and stepped back to let Sanghyuk enter first. Sanghyuk took a deep breath and did so, slipping his jacket from his shoulders. He took a few steps forward, folding his jacket in his arms, trying to give himself something to do. He heard Jaehwan come in behind him, heard the door shut softly. 

Being back in Jaehwan’s bedroom felt terrifying. Knowing that there was no one else in the house made the silence of it feel so much more oppressive, like it was a physical weight. He had been here before and yet that time he had been afforded so little control over the situation that it felt strange to be standing here, Jaehwan a few feet from him, all this space between them. He was waiting, he realised, waiting for something to snap, for the other shoe to drop. He wasn’t afraid that Jaehwan would attack him, it was not that kind of fear, but he was afraid nonetheless. 

He lay his coat on the back of a chair, smoothing the material down to give his hands something to do. “He didn’t complain?” he asked.

Jaehwan snorted. “Of course he complained. But there wasn’t much he could do about it. He, at least, had the brains to realize this.” 

Sanghyuk smiled weakly. “Well, good,” he said. “I’m not sure I could perform if I knew that Wonshik was just down the hall, able to hear everything.”

“Oh, he wouldn’t be able to hear _anything_ ,” Jaehwan said lightly. “I installed those silencing charms to save my own ears from Crazy — he’s a screamer, you know — but they work both ways.” 

Suddenly he was just _there_ , in Sanghyuk’s space, one of his hands brushing against Sanghyuk’s shoulder lightly, the other going around Sanghyuk’s waist to pull their bodies flush together. Sanghyuk stiffened, going tense at his touch, even as a few of his wards went off, shakily, like his nerves had tipped them over the edge. 

Jaehwan frowned at him. He didn’t let go but his hands twitched and he said, softly, curiously, “You’re uncomfortable.” 

Sanghyuk could feel his face flaming red. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“Why?” Jaehwan asked. “If you don’t wish to do this, love, then I am not going to force it. You don’t have to push yourself, I already said that I would prefer to wait until you’re _desperate_ for it.” 

“That’s not it,” Sanghyuk said, frustrated. He did want this, he did, he wanted it so badly that being this close to Jaehwan and knowing what was about to come was almost dizzying, but he was— “I’m scared. Worried, really. About trusting you.” 

Jaehwan frowned harder. “Oh,” he said flatly. 

“Last time we were in this position, it didn’t go so well for me. I know that was unintentional on your part, and you made your promise since then, but I can’t help the way that I feel.” 

Jaehwan frowned at him for another few seconds and then he pressed a long, lingering kiss to Sanghyuk’s mouth. _Oh_ , Sanghyuk thought, and couldn’t help it as he melted into it a little. This was familiar ground, Jaehwan’s lips soft as they pressed against Sanghyuk’s own.

“Usually, I would say that not trusting me is a good call,” Jaehwan murmured, pulling away. “But right now, it is not something you need to worry about. I’m not going to do anything which would potentially damage our arrangement.” 

“Kiss me,” Sanghyuk whispered, leaning in to force Jaehwan to do just that. Jaehwan did not seem to need forcing. His mouth was on Sanghyuk’s in an instant, the kiss harder now, intent and focused. Jaehwan backed them up, his hands firm, his footsteps sure, until Sanghyuk was tripping backwards onto the bed. Jaehwan was on him in an instant, quickly enough to send Sanghyuk’s nerves jangling all over again, the echoes of last time too strong to ignore. But Jaehwan simply slid a hand into Sanghyuk’s hair, boxed him in with his other elbow, and kissed him, over and over again, hot, fervent kisses. 

Sanghyuk was surprised how much Jaehwan seemed to like kissing him, or maybe it was just that he sensed it was something that always got to Sanghyuk, so he indulged him. It worked, either way. Bit by bit, the nerves began to bleed out of Sanghyuk, leaving him instead with the excitement, the anticipation, the _arousal_. 

By the time Jaehwan released his mouth, Sanghyuk was gasping, his erection pressing uncomfortably against the stiff material of his jeans. Jaehwan nudged his legs apart with a knee, pressing his thigh against Sanghyuk’s crotch. He chuckled. “So easy,” he said, nuzzling his way down Sanghyuk’s neck, licking a little at his pulse point. 

Sanghyuk rutted his hips upwards, hissing at the fiction of his clothed cock against Jaehwan’s thigh. “It’s all for you,” he said, “I’m just easy for _you_.”

“Mmm,” Jaehwan murmured. He kissed his way back up Sanghyuk’s neck until he was sucking lightly behind Sanghyuk’s ear. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” 

Sanghyuk laughed breathlessly. “Lies,” he said. “It will get me everywhere with you.” 

“Perhaps you’re right,” Jaehwan said. He slid his hands under Sanghyuk’s shirt slowly, hands warm as they worked their way up Sanghyuk’s chest. His eyes tracked his progress and by the time the shirt had been pulled up and over and dropped by the side of the bed, Sanghyuk was shivering under the scrutiny. 

“What?” he asked. “You’ve seen it before.” 

“No,” Jaehwan said softly. “Your body has changed every time I see it.”

Sanghyuk blinked, unsure what to think of that. He couldn’t really track the changes in his own body weight and shape, although he knew that he’d been noticing the last of his baby fat fading off him recently. But for Jaehwan to have noticed, for Jaehwan to be paying so much attention—

Jaehwan picked up his arm, inspecting Sanghyuk’s new oak tree tattoo curiously. “Like this,” he said, turning Sanghyuk’s wrist this way and that. “This is new.”

“Yeah, I got it a week ago.”

Jaehwan kissed it softly. It didn’t seem happy about that, fizzling and setting off a chain reaction along the others wards in Sanghyuk’s body, causing them to jangle, and the sunburst on his back went off again. Sanghyuk gasped sharply, twitching, body flushed with adrenaline in a rush. 

“What does it do?” Jaehwan murmured, smirking at little as Sanghyuk shuddered.

“Warns me,” Sanghyuk managed to get out, “it warns me of— of spells, enchantments and deceptions, if I’m in danger or if I should be careful.”

“And it didn’t warn you about me?” Jaehwan asked. “I’d be asking for my money back, if I were you.” 

“I can handle myself around you without it.”

Jaehwan leaned down until their lips were barely brushing. “It is fascinating to me, watching you change. My body does not change. Funny creatures, humans.” 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, we’re hilarious.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Jaehwan said, but Sanghyuk didn’t find out exactly what he meant, because Jaehwan was kissing him again, his thumbs circling Sanghyuk’s nipples lightly. Sanghyuk moaned, pressing up into Jaehwan’s touch, searching for more. 

Sanghyuk’s hands blindly found the buttons on Jaehwan’s shirt and began undoing them, progress slower than he’d like. His hands were trembling so hard that he fumbled on more than a few of them. Jaehwan seemed to take note of this. “Are you still nervous?” He sounded amused.

“I’m turned on,” Sanghyuk said, grinding up against his thigh to prove his point. “Jackass.” 

Jaehwan laughed. It sounded breathless, which still struck Sanghyuk as odd. Jaehwan didn’t need to breathe, after all. “Well then,” Jaehwan said. “Perhaps I should do something about that.”

He slipped his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it impatiently aside. Then his hands were quickly undoing the button on Sanghyuk’s jeans, tugging them down Sanghyuk’s thighs and off just faster than human speed. His boxers followed them, leaving Sanghyuk naked under Jaehwan’s body, cock already fully hard. 

Flustered for a moment, Sanghyuk quickly moved to follow suit, but his hands were still fumbling. Jaehwan covered them with his own, guiding him almost, helping him to undo Jaehwan’s own pants. Jaehwan, once again, wasn’t wearing underwear, and Sanghyuk took him in his hands, stroking lightly like Jaehwan had directed him to do the first time. 

Jaehwan rested his forehead on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, and Sanghyuk felt a shuddering puff of breath against his skin. Sanghyuk felt light headed, almost drunk. It was still so shocking to him that he could make Jaehwan react like this with a touch, that this vampire not only wanted him, but was _affected_ by him.

“What do you want me to do?” he whispered, lips brushing the shell of Jaehwan’s ear. “I could suck you off again, you liked that, didn’t you?” 

Jaehwan pulled away, so suddenly that Sanghyuk was suddenly afraid that he’d done something wrong. Jaehwan looked down at him, eyes dark and inscrutable, but he didn’t seem to be angry or upset. “That is an appealing suggestion,” he murmured, and Sanghyuk realised— he looked _torn_ , like he was trying to weigh up his options in his head. “But no. Turn onto your front instead.” 

That was new, and he wasn’t sure what Jaehwan was planning. He grumbled a bit, but took a perverse pleasure in obeying the order, in turning over onto his front without another word. His arms came up, over his head, fiddling with the bedsheets. With his cock trapped beneath him, it took all his willpower to not start rutting into the mattress. 

He felt the movement of the bed which suggested Jaehwan had moved away, and then the dip of him coming back. “Spread your legs,” Jaehwan said, and Sanghyuk did, pressing his face down to try to cool his blushing at being so exposed. 

One of Jaehwan’s hands slid down his side, the touch warm and almost soothing, so when the sudden press of one of his fingers inside Sanghyuk came, cold and without warning, Sanghyuk cried out, body jerking away almost instinctively against the intrusion. The movement dragged his cock against the bedsheets. “Ah,” he gasped out, “ah, Jaehwan—” 

Jaehwan was silent, the only sounds in the room the sound of him working his finger in and out of Sanghyuk, and the quiet noises Sanghyuk made. He was on _show_ , he realised, and he moaned, bucking his hips back.

“More,” he said, demanded. “More.”

Another finger quickly joined the first, again without warning, and Sanghyuk let out a sob, his hands twisting into the sheets. The press of Jaehwan’s fingers inside him was relentless, the friction of the sheets against his cock maddening as he rocked back to meet each movement. He would not, _could not_ , last long if this continued. 

“You’re so pretty like this.” 

Jaehwan’s voice was harsh, harsh enough that Sanghyuk lifted his head and twisted his head to look back at him. Jaehwan had been watching him intently, his eyes fixed on where his fingers disappeared into Sanghyuk’s body. When Sanghyuk turned to look at him his gaze snapped up, their eyes meeting. Jaehwan bared his teeth at him in a dangerous semi-smile. His fangs had run out, and he ran his tongue along the point of one of them slowly.

Sanghyuk squeezed his eyes shut, shifting to try to find a cool area to press his face into. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he mumbled.

Jaehwan let out a bark of laughter. He slid in a third finger, stretching Sanghyuk wide, the fingers of his other hand digging into the soft skin of Sanghyuk’s ass, spreading him apart. It was mortifying, but Sanghyuk was too turned on to mind. 

Jaehwan barely gave Sanghyuk a moment to adjust to the new feeling before he was fucking his fingers into him quickly and without mercy. It was too much for Sanghyuk to react to now, so he simply tipped his hips back, trying desperately to match the rhythm and failing each time. 

It didn’t take long, after all, for him to come, his orgasm coming suddenly and without warning, his hips jerking against the mattress. His hands fisted hard into the sheets, open mouth pressed against them, his scream muffled. Jaehwan’s hand pressed his hips down, hooking his fingers deep in Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk squirmed, feeling shaken and weak. His brain felt like someone had replaced it with cotton candy. He was still struggling to catch his breath when he was flipped onto his back suddenly, letting his legs fall open, and Jaehwan settled between them. He expected Jaehwan to fuck into him then, almost craving it, but instead Jaehwan hooked an arm under Sanghyuk’s back and rolled them both over, so Jaehwan was laying on the bed, Sanghyuk upright and straddling his hips.

Sanghyuk blinked at him. “W-what—?”

“Ride me,” Jaehwan said. He was smirking but his voice was rough and husky. “Show me how you like it, love.” 

Sanghyuk let out a shaky breath. He was blushing so hard he thought he was probably glowing. “I— I don’t—” 

“It’s okay,” Jaehwan said, soft. “I just want to see.” 

Sanghyuk muttered under his breath about _embarrasing_ , but he obeyed in this as well. It took him a second to figure out how he was going to do this, but then he shifted a little, reaching back to grasp Jaehwan’s cock, guiding it between his legs. He was still shaking, from uncertainty and the aftermath of his orgasm, so it was clumsy, but as he slowly sank down on Jaehwan’s cock, he whimpered, revelling the feeling of being stretched open, the slight burn. He’d had Jaehwan’s cock inside him before, but this felt so different, somehow.

He gave himself a moment to get used to the stretch, his hands braced on Jaehwan’s chest. Jaehwan was watching him, eyes intent, raking all over Sanghyuk’s body. He _was_ on show, and the thought sent a sharp thrill down Sanghyuk’s spine. 

After a moment or two, Jaehwan’s hands lifted, coming to a rest on Sanghyuk’s hips. Sanghyuk expected him to begin guiding him, to move him as he wished, but apparently Jaehwan was serious about seeing how _Sanghyuk_ wanted it, and his hands merely held Sanghyuk’s hips, thumbs pressing into his skin. 

The problem was that Sanghyuk didn’t have a clue what he was supposed to do. He lifted himself up a little and then sank back down, gasping. It felt good, so he did it again, leaning forward to give himself an easier angle. His cock, softened after his orgasm, was already starting to harden back up.

It was tiring, lifting himself up, even though it felt good, his thighs had started to tremble. Sanghyuk bit his bottom lip, trying something different, simply staying sunk down and circling his hips, and _oh_ , that was nice. He wasn’t sure it was doing much for Jaehwan, but it was working for him, the slight movement while at the same time keeping Jaehwan’s cock deep inside him. 

Sanghyuk could feel sweat beading on his forehead as he began to pant, sinking into the feeling. He worked himself shamelessly on Jaehwan’s cock, letting the gasps and whimpers slip freely from his mouth. Jaehwan’s gaze on him was so intense he could almost _feel_ it, making the sensations feel so much more intense. He kept waiting for Jaehwan to grow bored, to want to move Sanghyuk himself, but minute after minute passed, Jaehwan’s hands holding him loosely and nothing else. 

His cock was fully hard again. He realised that he hadn’t been touched, that Jaehwan hadn’t touched him yet, and the thought made him grind down into Jaehwan’s lap harder, fucking himself further on his cock, his spine arching as the movement sent a spark of pleasure through his body, his cock twitching. 

Jaehwan’s hands tightened on his sides, almost painful, and his hips tilted up, his cock sliding into Sanghyuk deeper than he’d been able to get on his own. Sanghyuk’s toes curled, his legs struggling to brace themselves when they felt so much like jelly. “Jaehwan,” he moaned, “please—”

Jaehwan’s head tipped back. “Fuck,” he said, practically panting. Sanghyuk ground down on him frantically, wanting to hear that sound in his voice again, wanting to hear if this was Jaehwan finally, _finally_ , coming apart under him. 

A moment later Sanghyuk found himself on his back, Jaehwan between his legs, and there was barely any pause before Jaehwan was fucking into him, hard and relentless. Sanghyuk cried out, bucking up to meet him. Jaehwan covered him with his body, his head against the bed near Sanghyuk’s shoulder, one hand holding Sanghyuk’s hips steady, the other tangled in Sanghyuk’s hair. 

Sanghyuk was overwhelmed for a moment, squirming and gasping. His legs wrapped around Jaehwan’s waist, his arms scrambling at Jaehwan’s back for something, some sort of purchase with which to ground himself. Jaehwan tilted his hips _just_ so and Sanghyuk clawed at his back, digging his nails in and scratching all the way up to Jaehwan’s back to his shoulders.

Jaehwan gasped by his ear, and Sanghyuk felt his cock twitch inside of him. “Was that a good or a bad gasp?” Sanghyuk asked breathlessly, though he thought he knew the answer already.

“Good,” Jaehwan whispered. 

Sanghyuk did it again, harder than before, and for a moment Jaehwan’s hips lost their rhythm, stuttering. Sanghyuk was fascinated; he hadn’t thought that was even possible. 

The hand on Sanghyuk’s hip moved between their bodies to Sanghyuk’s cock. The first touch was almost too much for Sanghyuk, holding onto himself by the skin of his teeth. Jaehwan began to jerk him off slowly, his cock still fucking into Sanghyuk hard and fast. With the hand still tangled in Sanghyuk’s hair, he titled Sanghyuk’s head and brushed his mouth against the skin where his shoulder and neck met.

“Yes,” Sanghyuk moaned out, without needing to be asked, “yes, do it, please—”

Jaehwan bit down, the pain sharp. Sanghyuk’s sunburst tat went off jerkily and he came, riding out his orgasm to the sound of Jaehwan swallowing. He clawed at Jaehwan’s back again, sobbing out Jaehwan’s name, his entire body wound too tight, and Jaehwan surprised him by coming too, his cock pulsing inside Sanghyuk, his fangs still sunk into Sanghyuk’s skin. 

Once it was over, Sanghyuk’s legs fell away from Jaehwan, his body going limp on the bed. Jaehwan lifted his head, his mouth stained with Sanghyuk’s blood. Sanghyuk turned his face so he could kiss him, tasting his own blood in Jaehwan’s mouth. 

“Better?” Jaehwan murmured.

“Fuck, yes,” Sanghyuk said, breathless. “I didn’t know if you were going to—”

“I promised to make considerations,” Jaehwan reminded him. “I must admit, it’s a shame though. You looked so beautiful when you were a trembling, tearful mess.” 

“Yeah well, it wasn’t so fun for me. Plus, look at me, I’m trembling right now.” Sanghyuk shivered, body still jerking with aftershocks from his orgasm. Jaehwan laughed. There was something strange in that laugh, almost flustered.

“Well, it’s good that you’re a trembling mess anyway,” Jaehwan said, and he kissed Sanghyuk again, briefly, almost chastely. “Now that I know you’re alright, I’m going to go bathe.” And he slid off the bed, stood, and left the room.

Even knowing Jaehwan like he did now couldn’t stop the slight sting Sanghyuk felt at that. He lay on his back, still struggling to catch his breath, and took stock of himself, much like he had done last time. It hurt less, this time. The sex had been too good, and his understanding of Jaehwan too much improved, for him to feel anything more than mildly grumpy. “God,” he muttered, staring at the door to the bathroom through which Jaehwan had just disappeared. “The least you could do is offer for me too.” 

But he knew that it wouldn’t have even crossed Jaehwan’s mind to offer. Neither was Jaehwan the type who would hang around in bed afterwards. He’d made that clear, in no uncertain terms. They weren’t lovers, after all. But all that meant, as far as Sanghyuk was concerned, was that he didn’t really need to wait around for Jaehwan anyway.

He slid to the side of the bed and got to his feet. His knees still felt like someone had replaced them with jelly, but he was able to wobble his way to the bathroom. It was a big room, the center of it taken up by a giant clawfoot bathtub, which was steadily filling up with water, wafts of steam rising from it. There were a couple of candles lit near it, the light flickering softly, and Sanghyuk blinked at them. Jaehwan was fiddling with something in a cabinet off to the side and so Sanghyuk peered over the side of the tub. It had what appeared to be a few rose petals in it and smelled of something flowery, pleasant. 

Jaehwan didn’t seem to have noticed that he’d come into the room, so Sanghyuk climbed over the edge and lowered himself into the water, mindful of his new tattoo. It came up to his lower stomach, and was as hot as it looked, soothing his tired muscles. 

He splashed at the water a little, disturbing what were definitely rose petals. Jaehwan whipped around, face comically surprised. Sanghyuk grinned at him. He didn’t think it was possible to surprise a vampire.

“Love, what are you doing in my bath?” Jaehwan asked, a tone of incredulity in his voice like this was the last thing he’d ever expected to happen. 

“I wanted to clean off too,” Sanghyuk said casually. “There’s room for the both of us in here.” 

Jaehwan just continued staring at him.

Sanghyuk lay his chin on the edge of the tub, regarding Jaehwan curiously. “Why do you need candles? You don’t need them to see by, after all. Are you holding bath salts? Where did you get those from? Are these _really_ dried rose petals?” 

Jaehwan seemed to be capable of nothing but staring at him. Eventually he said, with a frown, “It’s all for ambience.” He waved his hand in an expansive way, gesturing at the room, so quickly Sanghyuk almost didn’t catch it. “It’s called self-love.”

Sanghyuk had to work hard not to laugh at that. Yes, Jaehwan would prepare a romantic bath for a party of one, when that one was himself. “Well, aren’t you going to get in too?” He hoped that his blush could just be mistaken for a consequence of the heat of the water, the steam around him. 

Jaehwan grumbled something under his breath, but he came over to the tub and sprinkled the bath salts near where the water was coming out of the spout, so that it would dissolve and mix. Sanghyuk watched, fascinated. Then Jaehwan puttered around doing apparently nothing of importance for a few more seconds before he eventually turned the water off and climbed in.

The bath was, in the end, big enough to hold the two of them, but not comfortably so. Their options were either sitting face to face, knees banging together, or for Jaehwan to sit back against the edge of the tub lengthwise, Sanghyuk leaning against Jaehwan’s chest and Jaehwan’s legs bracketing his own. Sanghyuk wasn’t really sure which would be better, but Jaehwan decided for him, pushing Sanghyuk forward so he could slide in behind him. 

_Huh_ , Sanghyuk thought, shifting as Jaehwan settled back, one of his arms coming to wrap around Sanghyuk’s waist comfortably. That had been a lot easier than he’d expected. He hadn’t really expected Jaehwan to throw him out, but he’d expected a much bigger fuss than that. With both of them in the tub, the water rose to lap around their chests, warming Sanghyuk thoroughly. 

The silence in the room then seemed to loom over them, after the rush of the water cascading from the spout and then the splashing of the two of them getting settled. Sanghyuk didn’t like it. He hadn’t really thought about it but to sit there in silence, cushioned against Jaehwan’s chest, felt too intimate for his liking. 

“So, uh,” he said, half-floundering for something to break the silence with. “I noticed that you like, come normally, and you sweat normally, so why do you cry blood?” 

“I don’t know,” Jaehwan said. “We just do.”

“Does anything else come out bloody?”

“This conversation is so gross,” Jaehwan said bluntly. “But to answer your question, no, everything is normal. It’s just our tears that are different.”

“Well, uh.” Sanghyuk trailed a finger through the water, watching the ripples it made make the rose petals bob lightly. “In that case, is your come functional? Could you get someone pregnant?”

There was a pause. Sanghyuk twisted his head and found Jaehwan squinting his eyes at him. “You don’t have to worry about that, love,” he said. “Or did Mommy and Daddy never give you the talk about the birds and the bees?”

Sanghyuk flushed. “They _did_ , I know all about that stuff. I know I don’t have anything to worry about. I’m just curious, just— just trying to make conversation.”

Jaehwan sighed, ruffling Sanghyuk’s hair. “Female vampires cannot bear children, and human women reject our seed.” He was looking at Sanghyuk like he still couldn’t quite understand how he’d managed to intrude on his relaxing bathing time. 

“Oh,” said Sanghyuk. He leaned his head back against Jaehwan’s shoulder, looking at the ceiling, mulling that over. He’d heard all the vampire sex rumours in high school, of course, and he had enough experience now to know that none of them were true, but still. Horror stories of vampire babies chewing their way out of human mothers had been extremely popular when he’d been thirteen. 

“Do you have parents?” Jaehwan asked suddenly. “Or are you an orphan? I understand a lot of hunters are. Is that what Hakyeon and Wonshik were to you, your adopted parents?” 

Sanghyuk began to laugh. “What are you even talking about? That’s dumb. They’re alive and well, they live in a small town a few hours away. They think I’m training to be in the VCF, so they’re proud of me. We email every now and then.”

Jaehwan seemed disappointed by that. “That’s not very exciting at all.” 

Sanghyuk turned his head so that he could look at Jaehwan, getting half of his profile, his cheekbone and jaw. “What about you? What about your family? Or— sorry, is it tacky to ask about a vampire’s human life?” 

Jaehwan snorted. “I am three hundred years old, love, they’re all dead. It doesn’t make a difference to me. I’ve had plenty of time to come to terms with that.”

“Can you tell me about them? I’m curious,” he added quickly, before Jaehwan could ask why.

“I had two parents. Two older brothers—”

“Oh, you were the youngest,” Sanghyuk interrupted. “That explains a lot.”

“If you’re going to interrupt and insult me, then I shall throw you out of this bath.”

“I’m just saying,” Sanghyuk said, dancing his fingers against the arm Jaehwan had wrapped around his waist. “It explains _so_ much.” 

“I had a lot of cousins,” Jaehwan went on, smoothly ignoring him now, “and nieces and nephews and the like. I probably still have family living somewhere, some sort of descendants. Possibly even direct, if I’m honest. I wasn’t a monk when I was human. Far from it. I wouldn’t be surprised if I’d gotten someone pregnant along the way and simply not known.”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk said. “So you— you and girls—” He could feel himself blushing again. One day he was going to be able to talk about these things without turning quite so red.

“Yes, love,” Jaehwan said with a laugh. “Me and girls. Is that really so surprising?” 

“No,” mumbled Sanghyuk. “I like girls too.” And he did, he liked how soft they were, liked looking at girls, liked thinking about them naked. But— “I just don’t want to have sex with them.” 

Jaehwan nuzzled at his neck, pressing his nose behind his ear. “Don’t worry, love, I like boys too.” He nipped at Sanghyuk’s earlobe. 

“Well, obviously,” Sanghyuk grumbled. He fell silent again, his mind buzzing. If Jaehwan was three hundred years old, then he’d been alive in probably the 18th century. And if he’d been the youngest son yet free enough to run around having various dalliances, then he must have been fairly wealthy. “You were rich, weren’t you?” he asked. “Nobility or something.”

“Yes, I was,” Jaehwan said, pride evident in his voice. “Not that it matters now. I was the youngest son anyway, so I didn’t have a title and I wasn’t going to get any land. My eldest brother was going to get all that, and our other brother joined the military. Most second sons did that, if they were of a certain class. For me, I probably should have joined the clergy. I did _not_ want to be a clergyman.” 

Sanghyuk laughed at the thought of that. “You would have been terrible at that.”

“Indeed. Luckily, I had magical potential and my parents were somewhat proud of that, so they let me train and pursue that route. It certainly paid better, at any rate.”

“Wait,” Sanghyuk said, surprised. “You were going to be a sorcerer?” 

“Oh, you didn’t know?” 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, since Jaehwan couldn’t see it. _It’s not like it’s tattooed on your forehead or anything_ , he thought, and since neither Wonshik nor Hongbin had thought to tell him, Sanghyuk had had no idea. He was impressed. “Were you any good?”

Jaehwan sighed. “Yes, I was. But when I turned, my powers were lost.” He sounded curiously flat, off, but Sanghyuk couldn’t place why exactly.

“How old were you?” 

“Twenty-one? Twenty-two?” Jaehwan shrugged. “Young, at any rate.” 

That made sense to Sanghyuk; Jaehwan was too slightly built, too slim, to have been turned when he was fully grown, but it was weird to think that they were so close in physical age, even if their actual age was so far apart.

Outwardly, he said, “Ah, so that’s why you’re so small.” 

Jaehwan shifted, sending the water sloshing against the sides of the tubs. His hand tightened on Sanghyuk’s hip. “Excuse you,” he said, sounded genuinely offended. “I am not _small_.”

“Calm down, that’s not what I meant. I mean you’re so slim. You have a young body. Jesus.” 

“You’re slim too,” Jaehwan grumbled. “And you’re shorter than me.” 

“I’m only eighteen,” Sanghyuk said. “I’ll grow more.”

Jaehwan rested his chin on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Sure you will, love,” he said. He’d never sounded so condescending. 

“Well, you’re a jerk,” said Sanghyuk, his tone halfway between a grumble and being matter of fact. He shifted, hands going to the sides of the tub to lift himself up, intent on getting out. Jaehwan’s arm tightened around his waist, pulling him back down against Jaehwan’s chest. He nipped at the back of Sanghyuk’s neck lightly. “W-what are you—?”

The hand not holding Sanghyuk’s waist down suddenly slipped down Sanghyuk’s stomach, Jaehwan’s fingers closing lightly around his cock. “Oh,” said Sanghyuk, and stopped struggling against the hand holding him down. His cock was soft, fully soft, and sensitive besides. “Jaehwan, what are you doing?” 

“Trying to get you to shut up,” Jaehwan murmured. He sucked at a spot on Sanghyuk’s neck, his fangs pinpricks against Sanghyuk’s skin. Sanghyuk’s hands tightened where they were still holding onto the edges of the bathtub, practically clinging. 

“All you had to do was ask,” he said, tipping his head to the side so that Jaehwan could have better access to his neck. “Don’t bite down, it’s impossible to hide the marks when they’re so high on my neck.” 

“That’s no fun,” Jaehwan said. He kissed softly down Sanghyuk’s neck, his hand moving between Sanghyuk’s legs. Sanghyuk leaned back against him. It was, he realised, the first time that Jaehwan had actually touched him before he was hard, was actually having to work at getting Sanghyuk hard. Not that he was having to do much work. Sanghyuk’s body was responding easily, his cock hardening up again easily.

“I thought you said you’d make considerations,” Sanghyuk bit out. 

“I did,” Jaehwan said. “This is something different. Would you like me to stop?”

“No,” Sanghyuk said, tilting his hips into Jaehwan’s touch. “No, don’t stop.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Jaehwan nipped at Sanghyuk’s shoulder, close to where he’d bitten Sanghyuk earlier, and Sanghyuk gasped, hips jerking. He’d gotten hard so quickly, and he’d be embarrassed by it, but Jaehwan seemed pleased, his hand moving slowly, languidly. 

Sanghyuk’s ragged, laboured breathing mixed with the noise of the water lapping against the sides of the tub, until it was the only sound filling the room. The water was so warm that Sanghyuk already felt like mush, but with each jerk of Jaehwan’s hand he started to think that he would never be able to move from this spot again. If Jaehwan kept doing what he was doing, he probably wouldn’t mind that.

The hand against his waist moved to hold his hip, cupping it lightly so that he could move. Sanghyuk moaned, trying to grind into the hand that was moving too slowly, too lazily, for what Sanghyuk was chasing after. Jaehwan was breathing heavily beneath him, and when Sanghyuk’s arched, his head tipping back to rest against his shoulder, Jaehwan’s mouth met his. 

Sanghyuk tried to ask him to move faster, to go harder, but he couldn’t get the words out, his brain buzzing. His hand gripped Jaehwan’s wrist, trying to urge him where words had failed. Jaehwan pressed his face to the side of Sanghyuk’s neck and laughed lightly. “You really are shameless, aren’t you?” 

“Is that— bad?” Sanghyuk panted out. He had one foot braced against the end of the tub, the other bent, like giving Jaehwan easier access would affect things. He’d felt on the edge for a long few minutes now, and when he pressed his eyes closed there were tears. 

“No,” Jaehwan murmured. “Come for me.” And after a few more hard strokes, Sanghyuk did, body arched with the tension as it left his body. Jaehwan didn’t torture him this time, his hand moving away almost before Sanghyuk wanted it to, letting Sanghyuk collapse back against him, his entire body warm and satisfied. 

Sanghyuk let his head loll on Jaehwan’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. He tried to blink them back open, tried to say something, but couldn’t before he fell into a light doze, too sleepy for anything more. 

When he woke up, he was in Jaehwan’s bed, still naked, sheets pulled up over his waist. Jaehwan lay beside him, his hand resting on the pillow by his head like he had been carding it through Sanghyuk’s hair again. It had become cold at some point, goosebumps broken out on his arms. It was always so dark in here that there was really no telling what time it was. 

He tugged the sheets up over his shoulders and shuffled closer to Jaehwan, pressing himself against his side. Jaehwan wasn’t much warmer but it was something. He stuck his toes, arguably the coldest part of him right then, directly between Jaehwan’s calves.

Jaehwan stirred, his eyes blinking open heavily. It must have been after sunrise, then. “Love, what are you doing?” he asked, voice husky. Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to get closer. It was like hugging a wooden board. “I told you that I’m not the cuddling type.” He sounded thoroughly weirded out. 

“I know,” Sanghyuk said, a slight whine in his voice. “I’m just _freezing_.” 

There was a pause before Jaehwan sighed heavily. “You’re so high maintenance,” he grumbled, but he obligingly knocked his body temperature up, spiking it deliberately high. Sanghyuk made a soft, pleased noise, and the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth curled before he shut his eyes again.

Sanghyuk snuggled into his side, watching him. It was eerie how dead he looked in sleep, his chest still, his face smooth, no twitches like those that came with living people when they slept. He poked Jaehwan’s cheek and giggled when Jaehwan opened an eye and squinted at him. “Go to sleep, love,” he said.

“Mm.” Sanghyuk settled down, letting his eyes drift shut. His body ached, his muscles sore in a way that felt satisfied, good. It was so different to last time, so much better. There was no hollow feeling in his chest anymore, no ache running through his veins to make him feel wretched or used. He didn’t feel used, at all. He felt _satiated_.

But neither, he was pleased to note, did he feel anything beyond that. Even being pressed up to Jaehwan like this didn’t make him feel anything more than grateful for the warmth. There was nothing there, nothing inside him, which suggested that he had any risk of feeling anything more than the vague sort of fondness which he already felt. 

He hummed happily for a moment right before he went back to sleep. After Jaehwan had so kindly held up his side of the deal, Sanghyuk couldn’t help but feel pride at being able to so easily hold up his own.


End file.
